Kinji Tohyama
Summary Kinji Tohyama (遠山 キンジ Tohyama Kinji) is the protagonist of Hidan no Aria and a student at Butei High school. He was ranked Level E (the lowest combat rank) due to missing the Butei evaluation exam. However, under certain "conditions" his level raises to the highest combat status of Level S (the highest combat rank). He is currently enrolled in the Inquesta department. After the death of his brother, he now plans on quitting Butei and live a normal life by transferring into a normal high school. His duty-issue weapon is a Beretta 92FS Inox (which was given an illegal Machine Pistol conversion and referred to by him as Beretta Kinji Model), and a butterfly knife. In Volume 6 of the light novel he obtains a black Desert Eagle (which was similarly modified to fire in burst as well as auto) which belonged to his father and a double-edged scramasax, (modified with a hidden sheath and a reinforced rubber handle) which belonged to Sherlock Holmes, to add to his arsenal. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kinji Tohyama Origin: Hidan no Aria Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Butei Powers and Abilities: Proficient in using firearms and knives, Superhuman reflexes and speed Attack Potency: Wall level (Can throw a punch at what is stated to be 1236 km/h) Speed: Super Human, with Supersonic+ 'reactions (Can shoot down dozens of bullets with his own) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Street level (Can be harmed by bullets without his bullet proof uniform) Stamina: High Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters (depends on the firearm he uses) Standard Equipment: Beretta 92FS Inox (illegally modified "Kinji Model"), Butterfly Knife, Excalibur or Ragnorok (Scramasax, taken from Sherlock), Desert Eagle Mark XIX (Modified to fire 3-bullet bursts and full auto), Orochi (bulletproof glove to perform Slash), Bullet proof Butei uniform Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Can only stay in Hysteria Mode for a few minutes, won´t seriously hurt women under normal circumstances Feats Mirror Short (Manga chapter 54) 00009.jpg|2 00008.jpg|1 000011.jpg|4 000010.jpg|3 000012.jpg|5 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hysteria Mode (correctly Hysteria Savant Syndrome or HSS) is a trait which causes the bodies of those carrying it to activate 30 times more neural transmitters than the average person, which makes the function of his central nervous system, namely the cerebrum, cerebellum, and spinal cord, accelerate dramatically when he is sexually excited. As a result, in Hysteria Mode, logical thinking, judgment and reflexes all rise exponentially. Users enter a temporary super mode, like a transformation. It is seen in the novel that Hysteria Mode also permits the user to develop a sixth sense. It allows a great amount of otherwise impossible moves: *Slicing in half a bullet shot by a Walther P99 pistol which has a muzzle velocity of 408 m/s (Speed of sound is 340.29 m /s) *Performing sword edge-catching using only two fingers. *'Billiard Shot: '''Shooting and hitting other bullets using the user's own bullets. *'Mirror Shot: Derivative of 'Billiard Shot'. Bounces the enemy bullet back into its barrel, then uses the 2nd bullet of his burst fire to deflect the bullet hurtling back towards himself. *Catching a bullet using his teeth. *'''Invisible Bullet: '''Drawing the gun in a blinding flash like drawing a sword and quickly puts it away again. It is so fast the normal humans won´t be able to see the gun, so that it appears as if a shot was fired from nowhere. *'Ouka' - 'Cherry Blossom': By utilizing the incredibly fast reflexes imparted to him, the user is, for a moment, able to swing a bladed weapon at 1236 km/h, which is faster than the speed of sound. However, the attack is a double edged sword, as it causes massive damage to user. *'''Slash: '''A derivative of sword edge catching. Using four fingers (both left and right forefingers and middle fingers, respectively), Kinji performs edge-catching in right hand on a bullet. However, unlike a blade, it is not possible to catch a bullet using edge-catching due to velocity and its small size-- all it does is divert the flight path slightly. Following up another edge-catching in the left hand, the slash technique is completed. As a result, he can successfully parry a bullet by diverting its trajectory diagonally using fingers. '''Note: This profile only covers Kinji in Hysteria Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hidan no Aria Category:Detectives Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users